The Gift
by Neko-Malik
Summary: set in the ancient times the Three Gods send to Yami a gift to test him... but Seto decides he should have it and keeps it for himself... Seto/Yugi later on (yaoi)


The sun shone brightly down upon the kingdom that was ruled over by the Pharaoh Yami and it seemed to be smiling. Because of the Pharaoh's arrogance the God of Sun Dragon Ra had decided that he would be tested to see if he was worthy of all that he had. His fellow gods, Osiris the Saint Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor agreed whole heartedly and they went to work creating a creature that would be used to test him.  
  
The creature was made to look like a boy created in the image of the pharaoh but where Yami had hard crimson eyes the boy would have a soft purple and where Yami had strength the boy would have gentleness. He smaller and weaker then the Pharaoh in hopes that it would bring out protective instincts that lie dormant in the pharaoh's heart Then each god gave to him a gift, some better then others. From Ra the creation was given life, from Osiris he was given the gift to be able to create life, and from Obelisk a shadow in his soul. The shadow was the test. Were Yami to fail the test that was given to him the boy would die. The three gods were highly expecting for the boy to return to them in a few days though.  
  
Yami crawled out of bed his love slaves all sighing over the loss of their beloved Yami. He looked back at them and smiled they were what made life fun. Well that and his other enjoy able hobbies. They were the most beautiful creatures in the land both male and female all trained and living solely to make him happy.  
  
He pulled on a robe heading to stare out over the kingdom that was his, a smile gracing his lips until a knock on the door ruined his morning. His crimson eyes went immediately cold and the slaves all shrank back praying that whatever the news was it was important enough to bother Yami.  
  
"Enter." He barked and the door swung open and the servant that had opened it was early knocked aside by the High Priest Seto who walked over to Yami and went down to his knees bowing. Yami looked down at him then his hand shot out to grab his hair.  
  
"You dare disturb me already? I'm of a mind to have you whipped Seto." He growled then shoved the priest down so that his face touched the floor then put a foot on his back shoving him down harder. "I wish only to relax for a while and yet here you are no doubt with some order from the gods of what I should do."  
  
Seto's eyes went wide and he was thankful that the pharaoh couldn't see the disgust in them. The gods were foolish to allow such a gift that was the boy to fall into Yami's clutches. He thought of the creature that was sitting in his quarters eating and playing and knew his innocent soul would be destroyed in little time then the Pharaoh would toss him aside for another.  
  
"No. I came to tell you that."  
  
Could he really do this? Offer the boy up as a sacrifice to the pharaoh when he knew first hand the pain and humiliation that came with being Yami's lover?  
  
"That?" Yami demanded grinding his foot into the other's back.  
  
"That they are pleased with you. They send you their blessings in hopes that it helps you to remain as you are." Seto said finding himself unable to do it.  
  
Yami let out a snort then with a last twist of his foot he walked away from the priest. He didn't care about what it was that the priest or even the gods thought of him. He was Yami the greatest pharaoh that Egypt had ever seen! He was above all of that.  
  
Seto looked over at the pharaoh then left the room enraged over the others total lack of faith in the gods and their power. It had been proven today yet again in Seto's eyes when the three had spoke to them and entrusted him with the gift that they had created for Yami.  
  
The pharaoh was a spoiled brat that knew nothing of how the world truly worked. He slammed into his chambers and the boy looked up at him from where he sat in the middle of Seto's bed playing with his cat and he smiled at him brightly. Seto closed the door behind him quietly regarding the boy with questioning eyes then he walked forward. He was curious. If Yami had been raised differently would he have been as this boy was?  
  
"Are you and my cat enjoying yourselves?"  
  
The boy nodded rapidly then went back to petting the cat. Seto tilted his head. From what he had seen the boy had no voice and that would only due to anger Yami all the more after all he liked it bet when the people around him were showering praise upon him, sugar coated words that didn't really reflect what people thought of him. But Yami didn't know that. He thought that he had the respect and command of all of those around him when in all actuality it almost frightened Seto how close the people were to rebelling against him.  
  
Yami was to much of a self indulgent fool to see that though. Seto fell back on the bed and let his eyes close. Then he felt small hands remove his headdress. He opened his eyes and looked up at the boy who was trying it on and he smiled a bit. He would protect the boy from the pharaoh and keep his innocent soul intact.  
  
The gods said that his name was Yugi it meant 'to play' and he would make sure that he was allowed to do just that.  
  
"Yugi. I need for you to promise me something ok? I want never for you to leave my room. You can play in here in my baths and the courtyard but that is all ok? If you go anywhere else you could be hurt and I would rather that not happen to you."  
  
Yugi looked over at him the to large head piece falling over his eyes and he laughed silently and nodded. Seto reached over and lifted the hat up revealing the boy's sparkling purple eyes. They were so innocent that it made Seto not even feels worthy of being in his presence. It was an odd feeling that was part awe and part happiness that he felt looking into them. Reflected in them the hopes of the gods that the boy would be able to save the pharaoh from himself. But he could tell that their was much doubt in their voices and he knew that he wouldn't be able to give the boy to Yami especially after the display of ego he had gotten when he had said the gods sent their blessings.  
  
"Pretty little thing." Seto said with a smiled as he patted the boy's cheek then let his eyes close so that he could take a small rest being in the gods presence had always seemed to wear him out and all he wished for now was rest.  
  
OOC This is the first of so far 5 chapters but due to the fact that my last account (I was Drk Drgn Zog) got turned off cause of the content the rest of my story will be at adultfanfiction.net There I am called CaseyKat so please read the rest of it because so far its coming out nice ^_^ v 


End file.
